


At least say it back

by IndigoNotBlue_1



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Bad Poetry, Dream was a sappy poet and george was scared of feelings, M/M, Poetry, dream went to war, he didn’t come back, just experimenting, poet dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoNotBlue_1/pseuds/IndigoNotBlue_1
Summary: Dreams a poet that quickly caught feelings for an attractive librarian. War comes in and dream doesn’t make it out.orDream left George one last message before he died, being a sappy poem full of feelings the brunette didn’t return.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 6





	At least say it back

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this but don’t hate this? I want it to be longer but I cant write dialogue:/

I promised to protect you  
from horror and dismay  
said i’d always love you  
till time fades away

I showed you my cracks  
And old broken bones  
I showed you my armor  
chiseled in stone

I told you I loved you  
before I went back  
when time went to war  
I was there to attack  
left hollow footprints  
to be repaired and left intact  
I told you I loved you  
at least say it back

~~

The crinkled paper fell from George’s grasp like a leaf falling off the old oak tree in the backyard of his old library. It was graceful, almost soothing in a way. At least it would be if it wasn’t for one thing.

He had never said it back.


End file.
